Of Good And Evil
by bijutdo
Summary: Matoro saved the universe... but at what price? His body is gone, But his mind lives in his Kanohi, and this usurps in a new generation of heroes and the final stand against Makuta.


Matoro felt very little in his final moments.

He looked back on his life. he had been on countless adventure with his team... no, friends. that was unity. they had kept the power of the great mask of life, now draining his being into its'. , he was giving up his very life to save the great spirit, Mata-Nui. Destiny. He had done it. he was a hero.

What no one expected to happen was that Matoro's Memories were copied into the mask of life, and his mask, perfectly intact, shot to the waters in the depths of the pit. yet due to the power of the Kanohi Tryna, his mind was transferred into the mask.

Matoro was alive.

Sulphryx was worried. he was the last great creator Turaga, and his creations were far from complete.

Sulphyrx had been working on Toa, but not just any Toa. extremely powerful Toa, whose powers would almost exceed the Toa Nuva. he took mechanical parts and created 6 frames, and was finishing them.

there was controversy over his methods, as he would take biological samples of deceased tToa and immerse them in energized protodermis. this caused the cells to multiply and take shape, usually taking the form of the area it was in. and thus, frames. the Super Toa would be able to move and work while there biological side was still growing, like the toa mata. but he was skeptical. he didn't know if the biological and mechanical minds would bond.

but he was out of time. Terridax had somehow taken control over the Mata Nui robot, and the only thing left to do to save his universe was eject the projects in pods into the icy waters below and hope.

he watched in sorrow as his final work was shot farther and farther away from him, falling a few kios off the shore of the last intact island on the ocean, floating in havoc from the sudden shift in gravity.

He was awake. that he was certain of. but what was awake? who was he?

He opened his.. Eyes? yes eyes. he looked around... him. he was male. but what was male? he saw two cylinders laying on a beige sediment. he was on it too- he was suddenly aware of gravity. he then noticed the cylinders were different.. not in shape or size but... they were emitting different photon wave frequencies.. colors. they were different colors. one was red, one white.

he then saw movement to his left. he turned his... head? over towards it, to find another being like him. this being matched the red cylinder, and he felt some sort of connection to him. he got up. he stood, and tried to think. 320. that was his... name? it would do. he couldn't remember anything else. he went to lift his arms to take a look at his hands, but his left arm was missing. he felt no pain, yet it wasn't there. he was confused. suddenly, the whole ocean shook. then it was placid. his sensors had started to read his surroundings, and he realized he was 10,000 bios underwater. it explained the lack of light, the immense pressure, and the slowness of him and his... brother? he saw the numbers 212 on his brothers chest plate, and they locked eyes.

they somehow knew what each other was thinking, and both headed in the direction of the nearest land, 4 kios from their current position. they moved surprisingly fast for their current setting and their body mass. they were extremely thin.

they had traveled about halfway, before they ran into.. problems.

A Tall, red and silver figure loomed over them, casting an ominous shadow in the sand.

"I am Maxilos 563-78F, Guardian of this sector of the pit. I cannot allow you prisoners to venture forward."

212 felt something. this "Maxilos" had told him he couldn't do something that was important to him and his brother. this gave him... anger. he felt as if he could destroy the guard, and he wanted to show him that 212 and 320 could venture where they want.

212 quickly jumped and grabbed on to Maxilos's chest and rammed his fist into the hard armor plating.

"what? NO!" exclaimed the robotic giant in surprise as his armor was peirced and the mechanisms that ran his right arm were destroyed.

"I require assistance! all Maxilos in sectors 4-19, report to sector 8 for assistance!"

320 heard this, and decided to help his brother. he ran up to the guard and spun, kicking the robot in the knee hard enough to break it from its socket. the mighty guard robot fell to the sand, its dim eyes fading to grey as 212 ripped its farce mask from the mechanical head.

He observed it for a moment, then put in front of his face, and he felt it magnetically connect.

212 and 320 ran towards cover. behind them were at least 10 of the guards they had destroyed earlier. they were outnumbered.

320 concentrated hard. he remembered there were defense mechanisms on him and his brother, he needed to remember how to activate them. he looked out at the red assailants, and pointed his right arm at them. he concentrated extremely hard on his arm. then, it happened.

His arm morphed drastically, and in place of his hand there was a circular hole, that started to glow bright with a faded blue aura. it fired a round projectile, glowing like the barrel it emerged from. the projectile collided with two of the robots, and they froze in solid ice. another one ran into the obstruction, and the frozen Maxilos' were shattered into splinters, disabling the one that ran into the ice.

by this time, 212 had done the same. his arm cannon shot a fiery charge that exploded upon impact, disabling two more enemies.

the other 5 were dispatched easily.

another kio, and 320 had stumbled upon a strange artifact. it was a mask, like the one the Maxilos wore and 212 now wore. but it was different. instead of being red and ridged, it was white-silver and rounded, almost unreal. he thought on it, and decided to put it over his face, as 212 did with his.

He instantly felt empowered, and shook as another being, wise and powerful, entered and collided with his simple mechanical mind and his developing biological brain.

Matoro... the word echoed through his being with great power.

Before they knew it, they saw a large island floating on the surface above them.


End file.
